Annemarie Iversen
THAT is what a Danish woman can do, RØVHUL! Annemarie Iversen is a German/Danish former mercenary from the 1400s, around Ludwig's time, save on an alternate earth where humankind was cursed into the shape of random anthropomorphic animals as a consequence of Rome's fall and the victory of the Vandals. History has proceeded much as it did normally, save for the fact that dander problems are at an all time high. An experienced swordswoman, she became an accomplished infantry officer and dopplesoldner before being brought to Infinitas. Now she works for a bank. Viking accountants. Who knew? Description Annemarie is a 6' 2'', broad-shouldered red fox woman with no shortage of muscle upon her. While she is not so butch that her gender is mistakable, there is no doubt that she is a strong woman. Black hair comes to her shoulders, sometimes tied back to avoid getting in her way, and she often wears period clothing such as gambesons and tunics, especially while training. She is plantigrade. History Annemarie was born in Aalborg to a small, but wealthy, independent banking family in the days of the late Middle Ages, continually fighting ruthlessly against the Hanseatic League's dominance of Europe's trade. Her father was a profit-centered, distant man, and he and his daughter were never close. When she turned out to be sterile, her use to the family was lessened, and as such she was pressed into work for the bank. As a woman, she was excluded from caravan duty, and so was stuck behind a desk and office, which did not suit her. She insisted she was the equal of any man and should be able to choose her own profession. On her 17th birthday, the disagreements with the rest of her household reached a boiling point. Obsessed, she took what money she could gather, bought a longsword and light armor as well as traveling supplies, and set out south for the lands of the Holy Roman Empire, where mercenary work was plentiful. She was determined to prove that she could survive and become successful without the aid of anyone, least of all her profit-mongering father. Her money eventually waned, but she used what she had to tutor herself in the rapidly growing martial art of Kunst des Fechtens, the art of fighting, with particular focus upon the longsword. After many adventures and close calls, she fell in with a deserter-turned-mercenary, Markus Kuhn. The two adventured together for a time, adding others to their party, until they had a viable mercenary company. Annemarie took her place as an infantry officer, leading assaults of heavily armored men against walls of pikes. The days of adventure passed, and Annemarie eventually departed to pursue an opportunity back in her homeland, but she had learned much. She was an expert in melee fighting - some called her a master. She had survived in a man's world of blood and combat. She had even learned some tricks from the spirits along the way, which let her afflict enemies by the power of her voice alone. She entered the history books as a shadowy figure, the legends about her that she could blow a man into his component parts with a frightful roar, or decapitate multiple men with a single swing. Nobody saw her for years after she left the company, until she reappeared just as suddenly back in her homeland. A migrant had taken her for a long stay upon Infinitas, and though she would eventually leave and go back to her life of adventure, she welcomed the opportunity to have a few years of leisure upon another world. For now, she works with what she knows - teaching students in her fighting art and working, somewhat begrudgingly, in a bank once again. Role As a manager in a small bank, she understands the financial workings of Infinitas, even if it is not her true calling. Her real passion is swordwork, and she can often be found teaching village militias for a fee on the weekends in grappling and close range combat. She's a character you can throw into a scene's background for color or even have tutoring your own. Goals and Interests She still has a minor obsession with proving herself, but the heat of that desire has faded. For the most part she is the "wise mentor" character, passing on her knowledge to the next generation. Abilities The rumors are true - she does possess a supernatural voice. With a mighty roar, she can stun and knock back even large targets, staggering or knocking them down. While this fatigues her as many abilities are wont to do, she can push herself harder to physically damage objects with resonance. Her roar may inspire a supernatural fear in those that hear it, forcing them to flee. (No, she's not a dragonborn! I came up with it weeks before Skyrim!) Roleplaying notes Annemarie is not impatient or particularly bad tempered, but is certainly capable of raging. She does not hesitate to speak her mind or cut to the heart of an issue and is very much in favor of tough love. She is a passionate warrior-woman. Anyone that casts doubt upon her aspirations, combat ability, or the fact that she's a woman is going to be shunned at best, challenged if they're lucky, and beaten if they are not. Nonetheless, she still is a responsive person, and will not turn down requests for aid. She has a soft spot for children. She refuses to put money ahead of people, and will often train people for the joy of it instead of demanding payment. She will kill if necessary, however. She is an extremely competent melee fighter. She is extremely aggressive and will charge home and take measured risks without thinking. This can sometimes lead her to be hit, and she is certainly not perfect in the defensive arts. Her high tolerance for pain allows her to keep going and at least ensure mutual disablement, though. She should not be an easy character to kill or best. PCs will have to out-think, not out-fight her. This article covers her fighting style. Category:NPCs